


A Learning Curve

by absurdhiccstridsmut



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Age?, Also Not Exactly, Astrid is Curious, F/M, Hiccup is Awkward, Incest?, Modern AU, Sexual exploration, brief mention of past trauma, not exactly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdhiccstridsmut/pseuds/absurdhiccstridsmut
Summary: Astrid is eighteen, but due to trauma from her past, she has the mind of a child. Hiccup is her older step-brother, determined to take care of her. But when she starts becoming curious about sexuality, Hiccup is surprised to discover that she doesn't exactly see him as a brother anymore.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo this happened.
> 
> I want to make something EXTREMELY clear, in this story, Astrid is 18. This fic is meant to explore sexual maturity with someone who is already an adult, but has never actually went through it before. Lots of Ddlg vibes, really.
> 
> Other than that, LOTS of depressing exposition in this first chapter, it gets lighter, I promise.

“Mmmmmm-”

Astrid hummed as another dollop of cream squirted onto her tongue. She closed her eyes, savoring the flavor and licking the remaining white stickiness from her lips. It quickly melted, cascading down her throat and into her full belly.

“What did I say about eating it from the can?” Hiccup questioned from across the table, eyeing the can of whipped cream the girl had just set aside. “You’ll get germs all over the nozzle!”

She giggled, then stuck out her white-coated tongue in defiance. Hiccup shook his head, suppressing a smile. 

“Alright, you’ve had your ice cream.” Hiccup stood, collecting the remains of their empty bowls. “Time for bed.”

“Awww,” She pouted, giving him her sad, blue puppy eyes. “Can’t I stay up a little longer?”

“I already let you, didn’t I?” He picked up the whipped cream can and playfully squirted a dollop onto her nose, which was quick to make her frown disappear. She giggled, before wiping it off with her finger and sucking it between her lips.

“To bed.” Hiccup repeated.

“Okay…” She sighed, before cheerfully standing from her seat and pecking his stubbly jaw with a kiss. “Night night!”

“Goodnight.” He smiled, watching her skip out of the kitchen. Her pink nightshirt riding up her bare legs in the process, revealing the milky white skin of her upper thighs. Her long, blonde hair danced around her shoulders and down her back in waves. The gold of it turning dark as she entered the dim living room and turned down the hallway to her bedroom.

“Brush your teeth!” He yelled as she disappeared around the corner.

“I will!” She called.

Hiccup felt the familiar warmth in his chest that he felt when taking care of her. It didn’t matter how bad of a day he was having, especially with all the madness going on in the world, her pretty smile and bright blue eyes always made him feel better. Like he was actually worth something.

He thought about this as he washed the remains of their ice cream bowls in the sink, letting his mind wander back to when she wasn’t so cheerful all the time. Going back to when he was only fifteen, and she was six.

Valka and him were on their own after his father’s passing. After years of dating around, his mother had settled for a man she thought would be best for the both of them. A local estate investor with a decent house and a daughter of his own, little Astrid. Hiccup remembered playing with her in the big backyard, eating sweets and making her laugh, not unlike the night they’d just had. His mother and her father married, and things were okay.

For a short while.

But it was 2008, and the economic crash shattered her father’s career. The man he thought had been perfect for his mother turned into a complete monster. Always drinking, losing job after job, leaving his mother to provide for them.

Then he started getting violent, it started with spanking Astrid for seemingly no reason, if she so much as got crumbs on the floor he’d beat her to tears. Then he started with Hiccup’s mother, thumping her on the back of her head when he was annoyed quickly escalated to pushing and slapping. She often sported black eyes or bruised hand-prints on her upper arms.

Hiccup tried again and again to convince his mother to leave him, but she always responded the same.

“He’d have full custody of Astrid.” She feared what would happen to the little girl if they were to leave her alone with him.

Hiccup grinned and bared it until he was seventeen, when he enlisted in the Army to follow in the footsteps of his father. It was a relief being away from the household, but the guilt that he was leaving his mother and step-sister with that monster was something he felt every day. And though he knew that the man was bad news, no one could have predicted what would happen next.

For the next few years, Hiccup only spoke to his mother a handful of times. She told them about the move to a more rural house after their current one had been foreclosed. Every time he asked about Astrid, she would briefly mention that the girl was doing fine, but her voice was always shaky. Deep down he knew that something wasn’t right, in the end, he would be too late.

In 2015, his deployment would be one that changed his life forever. Losing his leg in a convoy mission and being discharged from the military was traumatizing in itself, but it was almost nothing compared to the news he received about his family when he was finally back in the states. Apparently while he was overseas, Valka hadn’t been seen for a few weeks, and authorities finally paid a visit to their household.

They found Astrid’s father, blackout drunk and passed out in a back bedroom. The house in shambles. They found Valka’s body in a shallow grave in the backyard, strangled to death, covered in bruises and scrapes; she’d put up a fight. Though it was gruesome, for the investigators it was just another run-of-the-mill domestic homicide. That is, until they found Astrid.

She was in the basement. The pitch black, freezing basement. Chained by her ankle to the cement wall like a dog. She was covered in grime from head to toe, severely malnourished, barely clinging to life. They estimated that she’d been confined to the prison of the basement for a minimum of four years.

Through the trial process, her father admitted nothing, but they were able to gather that he’d been keeping Astrid hidden away and threatening Valka with the girl’s life since the move to the rural house. If Valka told anyone about Astrid, the girl would be killed before authorities could do anything. Astrid’s father monitored everything Valka did, every phone call, every letter to Hiccup, all of it.

They believe he’d taken her life after she’d devised a plan to free Astrid and escape with the girl, but with no witnesses, and no confession, it was likely they would never know exactly what happened.

He was given a life sentence, and Astrid spent months in a psychiatric care facility. At this point, she was thirteen, but she had hardly grown an inch from before she was imprisoned. It was a strange concept, one that Hiccup still didn’t fully understand. But they’d explained that when a person is placed in such solidarity, especially a child, their body stops all normal processes and focuses solely on surviving.

For a while there was much debate on what to do with her, as she had no other family. The court opted to put her in the foster system. But Hiccup would have none of it, and after months of fighting, he’d been granted custody of her. Living in a decent, funded house and receiving his disability checks from the military meant he was more than capable of taking care of her. And he owed her that, as the guilt that all of this happened because he’d left never faltered.

For the first year or so, she didn’t say a word. Barely emoting, almost incapable of performing daily functions. Hiccup was responsible for bathing her, dressing her, making sure she’d eat full meals. And she was seeing a child psychologist almost daily, monitoring her progress. Though she’d faced physical abuse, at the very least, it had been nothing sexual. And she didn’t trust anyone to take care of her more than Hiccup. She knew he would never hurt her.

After what felt like an eternity of the same routine, she started speaking again. And slowly, she became the same cheerful spirit he knew her as before she went through hell on earth. And she was most definitely the  _ same, _ because they’d concluded that her brain had never developed beyond that of a nine year old’s. Her physical stature was much of the same, but throughout the previous few years, she’d made some significant progress. Now, at eighteen, she’d developed a handful of characteristics someone her age might possess. Slim curves, small breasts, a few inches in height that didn’t put her far from his own. But her recent physicals proved that she’d yet to start her period, she grew little to no body hair, and overall, didn’t display any signs of pubescence.

It was curious, yet disheartening what could happen to a person when put through so much trauma. But Astrid, through her childish characteristics, was still the strongest person he’d ever known.

He stared down at the bowl he’d been scrubbing, finally realizing that the thing had been clean for a while now. Shaking himself out of his painful remembrance, he set the dishes aside to dry and turned out the lights to the kitchen, retiring himself to bed.

On the way to his room, he stopped by Astrid’s door, peeking in to see if the girl was asleep. Her colorful night light illuminated the ceiling in blue and purple stars, the light cascaded onto her pale, sleeping face. Her slim body beneath her pink covers with her favorite stormy-blue stuffed dragon tucked under her arm. He smiled, she looked so peaceful.

Entering his own room, he went into his bathroom to do his nightly routine, briefly wondering if Astrid had brushed her teeth like he’d told her to do. Back in his room, he slipped off his pants and removed his prosthetic, leaving him in his dark baseball tee and gray boxers. He slipped into his queen bed with a sigh, eager to get a good night’s rest, falling asleep within seconds.

Hiccup woke feeling groggy, the light peeking through his closed blinds a dim orange, letting him know it was officially morning. A second later he noticed that his situation had changed a little from when he’d fallen asleep. There was a warm, slender body tucked in his arms, and a mess of tangled blonde hair just inches from his face. She was facing away from him, but her back pressed firmly against his frontside, her hands clasping his arms around her middle.

He gave an airy chuckle, she was getting very good at sneaking in undetected. It wasn’t unusual for her to slip into his bed in the middle of the night. Though he wanted her to get better at sleeping alone, he couldn’t resist letting her snuggle up next to him after she’d had a nightmare; because more often than not, they were about her father.

He gave her head a little kiss, before gently shaking her awake. She groaned, rubbing her eyes and yawning as she turned to look at him.

“Morning sleepyhead.” He said with a smile, which she returned. “You have a bad dream?”

She shook her head, “It started storming, didn’t you hear it?”

He didn’t, but the theory also made sense. He didn’t sleep well during thunderstorms, and she was scared to death of them.

“No, must’ve slept through it somehow.”

She giggled, turning her body around to face him. “Maybe you just snored loud enough to drown it out.” She teased.

“I do  _ not _ snore.”

“Do too!”

“Do not!” He tightened his hold on her waist as she continued to giggle.

“You snore like a  _ dragon!” _

“Uh-oh,” He suddenly got very serious, looking at her sternly.

She stopped giggling, “What?”

“You just woke… the  _ tickle monster!” _

She squealed as the fingers on her waist curled inward, tickling her sides as she flailed helplessly. She managed to kick the covers off of them, laughing uncontrollably as Hiccup got up, kneeling over her small form and digging his fingers gently into her middle, her pink Anna and Elsa nighty being the only thing between her sensitive skin and his claws.

“AHAHAHAHA! Stop- I give in!”

“Not so easy, girl!” Hiccup growled in a mock-monster voice. He leaned over her, pressing his face into her collarbone and making devouring sounds, not quitting his handiwork on her tummy.

Realizing she had to fight back, Astrid reached up and started tickling his sides as well. Hiccup retreated upwards, yelling in surprise as she managed to flip them over.

Their laughs echoed off the walls as they continued to wrestle, going back and forth between one of them getting the better of the other, both refusing to give in. Hiccup was so lost in the game he failed to notice exactly when Astrid had managed to flip herself around, on top of him and straddling his chest with her long legs. She was bent over, causing her night shirt to ride completely up her bottom, exposing her little ice cream cone decorated panties merely inches from his face. Hiccup stopped his tickling, realizing their position a little too late, he blushed.

Astrid couldn’t be bothered, only focusing on defeating him in their game. Tickling the sides of his hips, her eyes landed on his gray, shorts-like underwear that was right in front of her face. She giggled maniacally, getting an idea and knowing she’d be victorious.

She removed her hands from his sides and instead went for the front of his groin, in that funny area between his legs. “Tickle tickle!”

Hiccup gasped, too stunned to say anything and instinctively pressing his legs together. Though, this just helped to create a now notable  _ bulge  _ under the fabric of his boxers, which Astrid found very intriguing. But whatever she had tickled had gotten him to cease his attacks, she couldn’t stop now!

Instead, she grabbed his hips firmly and ducked her head, pressing her face into the bulge. Her nose dug into something squishy, she shook her head and blew a raspberry.

“WHOA WHOA WHOA!"

Hiccup threw her off of him, she skidded to the other side of the bed where she looked at him with confused eyes. He was panting, feeling his face turn hot.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, a little fear in her tone. “Did I do something bad?”

Hiccup drew the covers up to his middle, suddenly feeling very exposed. “W-Well… Astrid, you  _ know _ you’re not supposed to touch people there.”

Her eyes went downward, she shrugged. “I was just playing around…”

“I know, but…” This was getting awkward very quickly, “Just, don’t do that again, okay?”

“...okay.” Her voice was small.

He gave her a little smile, “Hey, why don’t you go get dressed? I’ll make pancakes for breakfast.”

That seemed to make things better. She perked up, smiling at him and nodding rapidly. She jumped out of bed and skipped out of his room.

Hiccup waited until he heard her bedroom door shut before breathing a sigh of relief, leaning back and letting his head rest against the wood headboard. Why did she have to do that? Basic boundaries was something he’d taught her years ago. Maybe she  _ did _ just get carried away, it’s not like she knew exactly what she’d been nuzzling…

Oh gods.

He drew the covers upwards to peek at his boxers, now sporting a tent that hadn’t previously been there. He didn’t know whether to feel disgusted or afraid. His step-sister had just dug her face into his cock, and now he was  _ hard. _

Knowing he’d have to take care of it either way, he chalked it up to the fact that it had simply been touched, that’s what did it, right? Yes. He got out of bed, uncomfortably attached his prosthetic and sauntered into his bathroom, extra careful to shut and lock the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, Hiccup entered the house and tossed his gym bag aside. Taking another swig from his water bottle before he heard Astrid’s voice.

“Have a nice workout?” She asked nonchalantly.

He looked over to see her lounging on the couch, long legs in purple leggings splayed over the cushions. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she was wearing a white t-shirt with pink flamingos on it. He smiled as he acknowledged her.

“Sure did,” He said, making his way to the kitchen. “Believe it or not, not many people were there!” She giggled at his sarcasm. This whole pandemic thing was enough to keep people locked away in their homes for weeks at a time, but they themselves weren’t so easily persuaded.

Hiccup tossed his water bottle in the sink, then returned to the living room to join Astrid, finally noting what she was watching on TV.  _ 13 Going on 30. _ It was one of her favorites. She most likely just thought it was a funny movie, but the irony that it was about a little girl in a grown-up’s body was certainly not lost on Hiccup.

He picked up her legs and comically dropped them over the edge of the couch, making room for him to sit down. Astrid smirked, simply placing them over his lap when he’d gotten situated.

They sat and watched the film together, laughing and mindlessly chatting about this and that. That is, until the whole  _ strip tease _ scene came on, typically it would make Astrid roll in laughter, but for some reason she was silent. Hiccup thought all in all the scene was a little too inappropriate for her, but her next statement  _ really _ threw him for a loop.

“Why does he have a bulge in his underwear?”

Hiccup choked on the air alone. He looked at her, expecting her to look as embarrassed as he was, but she just looked intrigued.

“Uhh, w-what do you mean?” He asked, trying to play dumb.

She rolled her eyes, “Why do boys have bulges where their private parts are? I mean, do you  _ keep _ something down there?”

Hiccup frowned, knowing internally that she was bound to ask a question like this sooner or later. In a way, it was a good thing that she was getting curious, it meant she was making progress with her delayed development. But that didn’t make it any less awkward for him. He thought for a moment about what her psychiatrist had instructed him to do when she asked about that kind of stuff,  _ act relaxed and be honest, _ much easier said than done.

He grabbed the remote and turned the audio down, pushing her legs off of him and sitting up a little straighter. This got her attention, and she looked at him even more intently than before.

He met her eyes, “Well… you know that boys and girls are different, right?”

She scoffed, “Pfft, yeah.”

“Like, boys are usually bigger than girls. Not always! But… girls have smaller waists, a-and bigger hips, and-”

“Boobies!” Astrid exclaimed, surpassing a giggle. “Of  _ course _ I know that, Hiccup. I  _ have _ them, remember?!” She suddenly cupped her small breasts through her shirt, giving them a playful shake.

If Hiccup hadn’t been blushing before, his face was damn-near crimson at that moment.

He coughed, “Umm- uh, y-yeah… you do. Uhh… well, boys and girls are also different in terms of their… well... their  _ private _ parts.”

“Oh…” Astrid let her hands fall back to her sides, looking down at the space between her legs, then back to Hiccup. “How so?”

“Well, what  _ you _ have between your legs is called a vagina.” 

“A va-what?”

“Uhh,” Hiccup thought through his words very carefully. “A vagina. And boys, they have something called a penis.”

She stared at him in bewilderment, she didn’t look embarrassed, just completely and utterly confused.

He continued, “A penis is… well… it’s kinda like a stick.” The way her eyes widened would’ve been comical in any other situation, he stuttered a bit. “I-I mean, it  _ looks _ like one, but… it’s what we pee out of. That’s why guys can pee standing up, and girls can’t.”

She looked like she’d just made a groundbreaking realization, it was something she’d never even thought about. She perked up again. “So the bulge thing… that’s just a boy’s stick?”

“Yeah, it sticks out a little more than a girl’s private parts do. That’s why boys have bulges in their pants.”

“But…” She still looked perplexed. “ _ Why _ is it different? I know you said you pee from it, but is that all it’s for?”

Hiccup sighed, knowing where the conversation was headed, and decided to jump straight to the point. “Actually… it has to do with how babies are made.”

Her eyes widened again, Hiccup averted his gaze before continuing. “Y-You know how, in  _ your _ private parts-”

“My kitty.” She said a matter-of-factly.

Hiccup cringed, he didn’t like her pet name for her privates, but he entertained the statement for the moment. “Right, umm… You know how you have a hole for going pee, a-and a hole for going number two?”

She snorted, “Yeah.”

“Well, you actually have…  _ another _ hole down there, between the two.”

She lost her silly expression, face going blank. “What do you mean?”

“It’s… the hole for making babies. It takes a man  _ and _ a woman to make a baby. See, a man has certain…  _ seeds _ inside him that can make a baby if they’re put inside a woman, and… the seeds come out of his penis. So, in order to get the seeds inside the woman, he has to put his penis inside that hole the girl has for making babies. It’s called having sex, that’s what makes women pregnant.”

She was silent for a long time, staring blankly at him. Then, without warning, her expression turned angry, and she punched him in the shoulder, causing him to yelp.

“You jerk! You told me babies come from eating  _ watermelon _ seeds!”

He rubbed his shoulder, “Heh, yeah… sorry about that. It’s just, younger people aren’t really supposed to know about all that, they need to reach a certain age before-”

Hiccup stopped himself. Looking into Astrid’s eyes, he saw them turn sad, truly sad. He immediately regretted saying what he had.

She may have the mind of a child, but she wasn’t oblivious to her situation. She knew her brain was messed up, and talking about age and milestones always made her feel like there was something  _ wrong _ with her, it made her feel like she was a freak.

“You know what,” Hiccup said, turning off the TV. “That’s enough serious talk for now, why don’t you go play in your room?”

“Okay.” She said with no argument, which was strange for her. But Hiccup didn’t say anything else as she got up and walked idly down the hallway, shutting the door behind her.

Astrid sighed, leaning her back against the wood. Finally letting the flush come to her cheeks. She reached down and cupped her privates with both hands, wincing at the strange sensation that came with it. Something about Hiccup’s talk, the way he describes boy parts, it had made her feel… funny.

She clasped her hands a little tighter, a small whimper left her mouth. There was this funny feeling… it was hard to describe. It came from deep inside her, somewhere in her lower belly. It almost felt like a  _ tickle… _

Curiosity got the better of her. She stripped off her leggings and panties and sat down in front of the mirror that hung on her closet door. She pulled up her shirt and spread her legs, and for the first time ever, she studied that sensitive place between her legs.

Some pink, fleshy stuff hung out of the crease, but only a little. She used both hands to spread open the little slit, looking at the uncharted territory she never truly realized she possessed. There was a little button-looking thing at the top, she tapped it with her finger, but was met with an uncomfortable surge of what felt like  _ electricity. _ Whatever it was, she kept away from it.

She moved downwards, feeling her way with her index finger. She prodded at what felt like her pee hole, but it was too tiny to actually see a  _ hole _ . It felt like the right place though, so at least she had found that.

Then, the scary part, she started feeling around between her pee hole and butt hole, trying to locate that strange place Hiccup had described. After some poking around, she gasped as her finger landed on something slippery and deep. She pulled herself open a little wider, and saw a tiny hole halfway between the two she previously knew of.

That must be it! She thought. The hole the stick goes in…

Why was it slimy? She fingered the opening of it, pulling her hand back and spreading the digits to see a clear, goopy liquid web between them. She sniffed the strange substance, it didn’t smell like pee, which is what she first assumed it to be. It just smelt… weird. She went back to her newly discovered hole, unable to figure out exactly how something was supposed to get inside. It felt sort of funny though, every time she gave it a playful poke, that weird  _ tickling _ sensation deep inside her would get stronger. But after some persistent prodding, she found that the sensation no longer resembled tickling, it turned into more of an… itch.

She continued playing with herself, noticing more and more of that slimy stuff coming out of her until she was nearly sitting in a puddle of it. The different parts got more and more sensitive too. And while it was entertaining, her brain didn’t exactly connect the dots on just how  _ good _ it felt. But that was mainly due to the fact that she couldn’t tell if the itch she felt deep inside her was good or bad. It was exciting and enraging at the same time, she just didn’t know how to reach it!

After nearly half an hour of poking around and rubbing herself, she got frustrated enough to quit. With a disappointed huff, she looked around for something to clean up the mess she’d made on the floorboards, settling for an already dirty shirt in the hamper. She used it to soak up the stuff on the floor, then used another section to wipe away the stuff still between her legs. Baffled by just how much of it there really was.

The feeling of the cloth rubbing her there sent shivers down her body, the itch still present. But she ultimately threw the shirt back in the hamper and replaced her panties and leggings.

Feeling confused and more than a little frustrated, Astrid debated whether or not to tell Hiccup about what was going on down there. But he’d sounded so nervous talking about… what was it called? Sex? She didn’t want to bother him anymore.

She dropped dramatically onto her pink bed sheets, grabbing her blue stuffed dragon and cuddling him close. Waiting for the weird, throbbing itch in her lower belly to subside.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Hiccup laid in his dark bedroom, the only light coming from the dim street lights outside. It gave everything in the room a bluish tint, and he stared at the ceiling, attempting to induce sleep. It was past eleven, at least, he should’ve been exhausted by now. But he was unable to relax.

He couldn’t stop going back to that conversation with Astrid. How he awkwardly explained sex to a girl who, realistically speaking, should’ve known about it long before now. At the very least, she didn’t seem embarrassed about it, which was more than he could say for himself.

If anything, he regretted sounding so reserved when explaining it, he didn’t want her to feel like those types of things were unnatural. And he  _ definitely _ didn’t want her thinking she couldn’t come to him when she had questions.

Maybe it was the strange balance between him being her caregiver, and also her step-brother. It was one he was used to by now, but dealing with someone who was still perceived to have the mind of a child was one thing, helping her develop into actual adulthood was going to be something entirely different.

But… it was a good thing. Right? It meant she was ready to move beyond her childish mindset, whatever exactly that entailed.

His thoughts were interrupted by the subtle  _ creaking _ of his bedroom door, he looked up, seeing Astrid attempting to sneak in through the darkness. Needless to say, she failed. She stopped when he looked at her, startled.

“Astrid,” Hiccup spoke, sitting upright to look at her. “You can’t be coming in here  _ every _ night.”

Her eyes were on the floor, hands behind her back and drawing her foot nervously in circles. “I had a nightmare.”

She gave him her puppy eyes that worked to full effect even in the darkness.

Hiccup sighed, drawing the covers back from the space next to him. “Come here.”

Her face lit up with a smile, she ran across the floor and jumped into the spot on the bed, facing him. He pulled the black comforter up to her shoulders, then wrapped his arms tightly around her body. She snuggled into his embrace as he gently began stroking her hair.

“You wanna talk about it?” He asked quietly.

“Not really.” She replied, pulling back slightly to look at him. She smiled, “I just wanna cuddle.”

He chuckled, “Well, I suppose that’s in order.” He tightened his hold on her and closed his eyes. “Try to get some sleep.”

She didn’t respond. Instead, Hiccup felt a little peck on his lips. He opened his eyes, finding her still smiling sweetly at him.

He gave another airy chuckle, “Goodnight.” He reiterated, eyes shutting again. But to no avail, he felt another peck, this time on his cheek.

Looking at her again, she was still staring at him, happy as can be. She looked far too giddy for someone who was supposed to be falling asleep.

“ _ Goodnight, _ Astrid.” He said, stern this time. She didn’t wait for him to close his eyes, she went in and gave him another swift kiss on the lips, then started peppering them across his cheek.

“But I wanna kiss you.” She managed between pecks. “I love you.”

“I-I love you too.” He loosened his grip on her and attempted to push her away. “But it’s sleep time.”

She retaliated by wrapping her leg around his middle, pulling him flush to her body and holding on tightly. She kissed his lips again, but this time it wasn’t a peck, she held them there.

“Mmmm-” She moaned into his mouth.

Hiccup’s eyes went wide, “Mfh, ‘strid-” He muffled through her lips. She finally pulled back, “What are you doing?!”

She didn’t waste a second, going in for another kiss, this time sucking his lip into her mouth. Her pert little breasts pressed into his torso, and he felt pebbled nipples poking through the tight fabric of her night shirt. Everything was happening so fast he hardly had time to notice the leg around his middle shift slightly, and as soon as his brain caught up with his body, he realized what she was doing.

She was  _ humping _ him.

He finally commanded his limbs to react, trying to force her off of him. But she held tightly, clawing at his back and tightening her leg even more, pushing her hips harder into him.

“Mmm, ah-” She moaned again, he used her little gasp to successfully escape her mouth.

“ASTRID! Stop it!” He knew he was capable of throwing her off completely, but she was locked in so tightly, he didn’t want to hurt her.

She went in for another kiss, but he evaded, so she settled for burying her face in his neck.

“Ahhaha, mmf- feelsgood,  _ feelssogoooood. _ ”

She grinded harder and harder into his abdomen, panting hot breath and whispering into his sensitive skin. Then he felt a little wetness seep into the fabric covering his lower stomach, and a little voice in the back of his skull told him to let her finish. Rub herself out on his strong body and hold her tightly through the throes of her newly discovered pleasure. But the rational, trustworthy,  _ moral  _ part thankfully took over.

He grunted as he pushed against her frail body with all his force, she squeaked as she was thrown backwards and fell straight out of the bed. Landing on the cold wood floor with a loud  _ thump. _ Pain shot through her shoulder and hip, where she took most of the impact.

“ _ Owwww! _ ” Hiccup heard from over the bedside, her whines turning into sniffs and little sobs.

He rushed to turn on his bedside light, jumping out of bed and attaching his prosthetic in record time, moving around to where she’d landed. She was curled into a ball on the ground, tears running down her face as she rubbed her shoulder. Any semblance of what she’d done to be thrown off the bed in the first place evaded Hiccup completely, and all he felt was guilt.

“Astrid-” He knelt down and gently lifted her into a sitting position. “Are you alright?”

She rubbed at her face with her fists, refusing to look at him. Hiccup couldn’t tell if it was in anger or embarrassment, but her face was bright red. She didn’t respond, just sniffled and kept her head downcast.

One of Hiccup’s hands was on her waist, looking down, he noticed that her  _ Frozen _ nighty had rode up one side of her hips.  _ Really _ rode up, revealing inches upon inches of bare, pale skin.

Hiccup removed his hands, “Astrid…” He started, unable to keep from asking. “Are you not wearing underwear?” 

She didn’t say anything, just curled in on herself a little tighter. Sniffling uncontrollably.

Hiccup didn’t know what to say. Or do. He stood and backed away from the upset girl, looking anywhere else in an attempt to gather his thoughts. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath.

“Astrid, I think you should go to your room. We’ll talk in the morning, okay?”

She didn’t argue, in fact she was rather quick to stand and walk sadly to his door. Looking over her shoulder at him before stepping out into the dark hallway.

Hiccup ran his hands through his tousled hair, his brain slowly processing all that just happened. She’d kissed him, she’d been  _ humping _ him. Did he give her the wrong impression during their talk earlier in the day? What could’ve made her do something like that?!

He couldn’t escape the memory. Her legs wrapped tightly around him, mouth on his, her hips pumping that hot little spot between her thighs harder and harder into him. Her moaning. The little patch of wetness that blossomed between them…

Oh no. He looked down at himself and noticed a small spot on his gray t-shirt that was much darker than the rest. Like he had no control of his body, he reached down to run his finger over it, relishing the slickness and pulling his digit back to create a little string of fluid.

“ _ Oh gods… _ ” He breathed.

He immediately tore his shirt over his head and threw it aside before he got too carried away, but it was far too late. The little buddy in his boxers was now fully awake at the sight of ripe, fresh womanly juices.

“Fuck fuck  _ fuck! _ ” He rubbed at his face. This was  _ wrong! _ This was so wrong.

But his cock didn’t care about right or wrong, it just wanted attention. It didn’t care who the sweet juices had come from… or, maybe it did? It twinged painfully, sending shivers through Hiccup’s poor body. He needed to take care of it, he knew that. But he wouldn’t do it thinking of her, he needed a distraction...

Astrid sat cross-legged in her bed, holding her stuffed dragon closely. Little tear stains dotted the blue head. She tried again and again to catch her breath, but sobs kept forcing their way up her throat. Her vision was foggy through tears, making the already dark room even harder to see. The only illumination coming from the nightlight, shielding her in a mask of blue and purple.

She wasn’t mad at Hiccup for pushing her, she was mad at herself.

Guilt washed over her in waves, she wished she’d never gone through with her stupid idea in the first place. She had lied, she hadn’t actually had a nightmare. The truth was, that stupid  _ itch _ had come back when she was trying to fall asleep. She’d been tossing and turning for what felt like hours trying to ignore it, but that just seemed to make it angrier, more intense. It was almost  _ painful! _ Taking off her underwear helped a little, but it only took another minute for the fire to reignite.

She didn’t know what to do, but she knew that somehow, some way, Hiccup would make it better. So she decided to sneak in, hoping he’d already be asleep. Maybe his touch would make it go away, satisfy it in some way shape or form.

But laying there in his arms, his large hand stroking through her hair, skin pressed against his… she didn’t know what happened! It was as if her body was possessed, like it clearly knew something her brain didn’t. She just did what felt good. And it felt  _ good _ to kiss him, to straddle him, to rub her special spot against him.

At least the itch had gone away when he pushed her off, the bad feelings she felt completely taking it over. But she couldn’t decide which was worse.

Sitting there, not really knowing what to do, she thought about what Hiccup would tell her to do in a situation like this. He always said, if you do something bad, and you feel sorry about it, a sincere apology goes a long way. She smiled, he was so smart about this type of stuff.

Would he still be up? It had been awhile since she’d left his room. But she knew she wouldn’t be able to rest until she’d made amends, her heart just couldn’t take it. She set her stuffed dragon aside, and exited her purply illuminated room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Astrid...
> 
> Is it really a tease? I think you guys can imagine what she's about to walk in on.
> 
> More to come soon!


End file.
